This invention relates to a Leg Muscle Therapy Apparatus which has a frame structure composed of at least two support structures, each having a generally arc shaped inner surface, with the support structures being adjustably coupled together. Each support structure has rounded user engagement elements along the arced inner surface of the structure which may be used to engage the thigh and calf of the user, allowing the user to perform body therapy routines on these areas of the lower body. These therapy routines may be performed while the user is in any type of relaxed position by grasping the invention with their hands and moving the invention over the desired thigh or calf area of the lower body. The invention will automatically adjust itself to different thigh and calf contours, since these muscles are typically smaller at the lower ends. The ability of the apparatus to engage any area of the leg muscle with the engagement elements of the support structure, and also its ability to easily adjust itself for the various thickness and contours of the thigh and calf muscles, allows for an easy and comfortable message type therapy for those particular leg muscle groups which are sore or have been traumatized due to an accident or illness. The invention may also be used to assist in the removal of fat tissues and cellulite from any affected leg muscle area.